The Kidnapped Couple Book 1: The Kidnapping
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Annabeth getting kidnapped. They have to go through some pretty bad stuff. Percabeth fluff! The 10th reviewer gets to pick my next story and help edit it and that kinda stuff.
1. Dreams

**Hey my wonderful fans. I just wanted you to know that if you're the 10th review, you get to pick what my next Percy Jackson story will be! So review! Virtual cookies for everyone!**

The Kidnapped Couple

Chapter 1-

Annabeth

As I looked out at the ocean, I searched franticly for him.

"Percy!" I yelled his name several times. Nothing. I didn't understand what happened. It happened so quickly. One minute, Percy and I were having a romantic picnic on the edge of the dock, and the next, he was forced into the water.

Although at first, I thought he did it on purpose. But when I thought about it, I realized that something had dragged him in. When he fell in, he had a look of terror on his face. It looked like someone had wrapped a rope of water around his ankles, and yanked him in. There was no way Percy would scare me like this. How long has he been under? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?

A voice was saying in my head. "He's drowning, you must save him!"

But I kept thinking "He can't! He's the son of Poseidon!"

Then I saw a dark figure in the water, and I was relieved. I put her hand out to pull him up, but then I felt a splash behind me. I stood up and turned around, and no one was there. Then, the same ropes that grabbed Percy, wrapped around my waist, and pulled me in. I woke up with a start. My hands were clammy, and my body was shaky and sweaty. It was normal for demigods to have nightmares, but usually they we things that were happening then. I looked around. It was still night. My cabin mates were snoring. I looked at my window. On it there was a note. I got out of bed, and carefully unattached the note, _careful not to rip it._

_ "Meet me at 7, in Central Park, by the entrance to the Underworld-_ Percy

I smiled, folded the note, and set it next to my invisibility hat. I crawled back into bed, and closed my eyes. I was reluctant to go back to the realm of sleep, but finally fatigue won, and I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Kidnapped 1

Chapter 2-

Percy

When I woke up, I was surprised. No dreams. I always had dreams. When I looked around, I saw a note on his door.

"Seaweed Brain, meet me in Central Park at the entrance to the Underworld- Annabeth"

I looked at the clock on the wall; 6:50.

"Holy Hephaestus! I'm going to be late! I put on a decent pair of pants and shirt, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I ran down to the road and hailed a taxi. When he got there he walked over to the boulder that was as big as a car. It was secretly the entrance to the underworld. No one was there. I heard rustling behind me.

Annabeth.

She must have thought it would have been funny to scare me.

I smiled and turned, but as I was about to call her name someone came up behind me and wrapped a hand around my stomach detaining my arms, and another over my mouth.

"We got him!" Someone came over and tied my hands and feet. They gagged me, and threw me in a van. As I turned, someone hit me in the head and I blacked out. My last thought:

_Annabeth…_


	3. Kidnapped 2

Chapter 3

Annabeth

When I woke up again, it was 6:45. She cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Gods, I'm going to be late!" I whispered.

I silently dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and left to hail a taxi. When I got to Central Park, I looked for the giant boulder. I heard a noise, and I turned. No one. I saw the bush rustle. Percy.

I was about to walk over there, when someone snuck up behind me and put a hand over my mouth. Another hand went around my waist, detaining my arms.

"Got her too!" Someone came over a tied my arms and feet. They gagged me, threw me over their shoulder, and hauled me off to a van. I saw 2 other guys already waiting outside the car. They threw me on the ground, and my shoulder burst in pain. I tried to get up but someone pushed me down. My head hit a rock and my vision blurred. I saw them open the van, and I blacked out.


	4. Being a hater

Chapter 4

Percy

I REALLY hated being a demigod. Every monster in the world hated demigods. But it seemed that they all hated me the most. Probably because 2 weeks ago, I had battled the lord of time Kronos, and won. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I was in a really bright room and I had to squint my eyes in order to see. The walls were white like in a hospital. I was in a really uncomfortable chair. My feet were bare and tied to the legs of the chair. My shirt was torn and spotted with blood. My head hurt in rhythm with my heart. My arms were bound behind him.

Suddenly a door opened behind me. Someone walked in, and paced behind me.

"Well, well, well." Spoke a man in a deep voice. "Why isn't it the famous Percy Jackson. Yes, I've been planning this little scheme for quite some time."

My mind was going a mile a minute. I didn't recognize the voice. I couldn't imagine why someone would want to kidnap me. Then I remembered Annabeth. Did she come? Or did they leave her alone? How did they know that she called me Seaweed Brain?

"I have a little surprise for you."

He whistled, and the door opened again. Two pairs of feet came in. One sounded like he had a heavy thing in his arms. One of the two placed a chair in front of me.

Someone put a blindfolded me. I heard someone crash into the chair.

He heard a moan. It was female and all too familiar.

Then I was hit in the head with a metal bar, and I was out like a light.


	5. Awake

Chapter 5

Annabeth

When I woke up, I was very confused -which was saying a lot, since I was a child of Athena. I hated being confused, or not knowing the answer- I was blindfolded and my hands were tied behind my back. I sat in a really uncomfortable chair.

Suddenly, I heard a door open. I heard footsteps walk toward me, and I tensed. A hand started to untie the fold, and I could see again. It was bright, and I had to squint my eyes in order to see. The room was white, like a hospital. I heard the person leave.

I yelled "Wait! Where am I? Who are you?" No reply.

I groaned in frustration. Then I heard something. _No… _I thought. _Someone!_

Then I realized that it was a moan. It sounded very familiar.

"Percy?" Another moan. It came from behind me. He was trying to tell me something.

"Annabeth?" He mumbled.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I was so relieved.

"My head hurts. You?"

"My shoulder feels terrible."

My shoulder was recently dislocated. It still hadn't healed completely.

"Annie, I'm so sorry this happened. I just want to say. I love you.  
"Percy, I love you too." It was really hard to talk because my voice was hoarse.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here."

"How-"

Suddenly the room started filling with a green gas.

"Percy!"

"It's okay!"

"Clearly it's not!"

"What-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Percy? No answer.

"Per-" I felt extremely tired. No, not tired. _Drained. _The gas was draining their energy. Then, I passed out.


	6. The bedroom

Chapter 6

Annabeth

When I woke up again, I was in a bedroom. Percy was already awake. There was a big bed next to the wall. Percy sat on it, head in hands. We had been untied. I tried to get up but only ended up wincing.

"Ow!"

Percy's head shot up, and looked at me. He huffed a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods you're okay!"

"Percy?" My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat "Help me up?"

"Why? What's wrong?" His face looked worried.

"My shoulder. I think I dislocated it." I winced. _Anytime now?_

He got up and picked me up bridal style. I had to bite my lip, so I wouldn't scream from the pain. Tears formed in my eyes.

He set me on the bed.

"Percy, I think I also broke my ankle."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe while they were kidnapping us and while I was knocked out they hit it off of something."

He walked over to the door and started banging on it.

"HEY! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

He kept glancing over at me. He looked cute when he was worried. Especially, if the thing he was worried about, was me.

"Percy." He came over and laid down next to me.

"What?" His eyebrows were creased with concern.

"Did I ever tell you, you're cute when you're worried?"

He smiled and put his forehead to mine.

"You might have mentioned it." He whispered. He kissed me quickly, and stood up,

"I'm going to get you help." He got up and stood next to the bed.

"How?"

He sighed. "No clue. But I will."

Right as he said that, a guy came in.

"Sit." He pushed Percy on the bed, and I winced. Stupid shoulder.

"Here" He threw a metal box on the ground. He looked at me and smirked at my pain. Then he walked out and locked the door.

Percy ran to the box and brought it over.

"Percy, you're going to have to put my shoulder back in."

"What! I don't know how!"

"I'll tell you how. Don't worry!"

He looked at me, and I gave him a pleading face.

"Fine." He looked sick.

"Okay, first grab me a piece of fabric."

"Why?"

"So I can bite on it while I scream from pain." I said flatly.

"What!"

"Just do it quick, and I'll be fine!"

I talked him through on the instructions.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

I kissed him.

"You'll do fine. I trust you."

I put a piece of cloth in my mouth and nodded.

"On 3. 1…2…3!"

He popped it back in, and I screamed in pain. Tears were streaming down my face. This made holding the sky look easy. The pain was 10 times worse than that. I looked at Percy and he was cradling me, and crying silent tears. I've never seen him cry before.

My vision went blurry, and I passed out.


	7. Injuries, Injuries, and more injuries

Chapter 7

Annabeth

When I woke up, I was on the bed. 2 men were detaining Percy. There were 4 total. One of my guards grabbed my arm-thankfully not the bad one- and dragged me to the floor. Then they put me on my stomach and put their knees on the back of my shoulder blades. He pulled my neck up, by my hair, so I could see everyone.

"Hello Annabeth! You're looking better!" It was the guy that came in earlier, to give us the box.

"Get off of her!" Percy yelled. He struggled, and one of his guards punched Percy in the head and Percy's knees buckled.

"No!" I struggled to get up, but one the guy stepped on my fingers, crushing them.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He pulled out a knife and put it to my neck. "Make anymore moves like that, and we will have a problem."

"Who are you? What do you want? You guys aren't monsters so…"

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm Michael, and my other men are," he pointed to the guy on top of me "Joseph," He pointed to the guy that punched Percy "Billy," and he looked at the other guy, but drew a blank.

"George." He said.

"Ah yes, George. Now to answer your second question. We kidnapped you, so you can pay for killing our lord."

"Okay? But why you guys, and not some other of Kronos's demigods?"

"Because, we are the last of the army, and we want the honor of killing the great Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase!"

I thought of a plan.

I winced.

"What?" Michael asked.

"It's my foot, I think I broke it." My original plan was for the guy on top to loosen up his grip on me. Then I would throw him onto Michael, and I would take the knife. I admit, the plan wasn't full proof, but what was I suppose to do? I was running out of time.

But instead this is how things went:

Michael smiled. "Let us help." He nodded to Billy and he came over and twisted it as hard as he could. Now, I thought before, that my ankle was broken. Clearly that wasn't the case. But it was now. My vision was tinted with red, as my vision was going dark. But I willed myself to stay awake. The men all left, leaving me with Percy.


	8. Fixing some things

Chapter 8

Percy

"Percy." I heard someone whimpered.

My eyes flickered open, and they settled on her.

"Annabeth" Her face was gaunt. She had scrapes all over her body, and she had a black eye.

"Help… Foot…" She fell asleep.

I looked at her foot and gulped. Now I may not be the smartest demigod but I'm smart enough to know that her foot should NOT be facing that way. Her face was tight with pain.

"Oh gods. What am I suppose to do?"

"Box… supplies… pain… help…" She mumbled. I ran to the bed and found the box. Inside were Ace Bandages, and some ambrosia.

"Thank You!"

I walked back to her, and set her head on my lap. Her hair was dirty, her face was scratched up, and scars were everywhere. I fed her as much as I could. Her ankle magically fixed. The color returned to her face. Her face relaxed, and all the cuts disappeared. The scars faded to a light pink. I picked her up, and gently put her on the bed. I laid down next to her, wrapped my arms around her, and started talking to her. I know she could hear me.

"I love you Annabeth, and I won't let anyone hurt you. And when we get out of this, we will live together forever." Her face smiled, and she looked so at peace. I fell asleep with me stroking her hair.


	9. To the Rescue!

Chapter 9

Grover

"Grover, are you sure?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, all of the nature creatures have agreed with me. They're the only ones left of the Titan's Army. Michael, Billy, Joseph, and George."

I was extremely nervous. Percy and Annabeth had both disappeared last week. My empathy link with Percy told me they were in BIG trouble. It also told me Annabeth was hurt, because, all Percy thought about was her. We needed a quest NOW before anything else happens.

"Grover, You will lead a quest to find them. There is no time to consult the Oracle."

"Good. I already know the two I choose."

"Well then, you must leave immediately. Good Luck!"

I sprinted to Cabin 1.

"Thalia!"

She didn't look at me. She's been this way since they disappeared.

"We're going to save them now."

"Grover, Chiron won't let you go." She was waaayyy outta whack.

"Uhhh… He just did let us go. Just now.

"Really!" Her eyes lit up "Lets go!"

"Meet me at the top of the hill, in 10 minutes."

"Okay!"

I ran over to Cabin 2.

"Nico! Get up! We're going to save them!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"Meet me at the top of the hill in 10 minutes!"

I ran to cabin 3. I grabbed Riptide, and ran over to Annabeth's cabin, and took her invisibility hat. He ran up the hill and met the other two.

"Ready?"


	10. Where to start

Chapter 10

Grover

"Where do we go?" Thalia asked.

"5 miles north!"

"They're that close? Shouldn't we have like, sensed them or something!"

"Lets go! It will take us about an hour."

"I have a better idea then walking!" Nico said.

He whistled and 3 Pegasus landed in front of us. We mounted and took off.

On our way, we talked about a plan. When we finally got one, we landed. We slid off their horse and walked up to the mansion.

"Well, here goes nothing!"


	11. Taken

Chapter 11

Annabeth

I was sitting next to Percy, when Michael barged in. He came straight at me.

"You! Lets go!"

Percy blocked me. "No! She's not going anywhere!"

"Fine! I guess we will do it the hard way!" He grabbed a book off of a shelf, and threw it at me.

"No!" Percy threw himself in front of me, and it hit his head, and he collapsed off the bed.

"Percy!" I tried to get up, but Michael took my hand and threw me off the bed. I hit the floor so hard, my vision blurred.

"Nighty night!" Then he kicked me in the head, and I blacked out.


	12. Whips?

Chapter 12

Annabeth

When I woke up, I was tied to a pole. There were ropes on my wrist and legs. My nose hurt, and I felt blood trickling down my face. It felt crooked. I was in a dark room, and on my right, there was a table full of knives, swords, vials that contained who knows what, and a long whip with a gold tip.

To my left Percy was in chains on the floor. He was still unconscious.

The door in front of me swung open, and the 4 of them stepped in.

"Morning! So glad you finally woke up!" I glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"Billy! Wake up the kid."

Billy walked over to Percy and hit him in the gut. I cringed, holding back tears. Percy picked his head up.

"Good! You're awake! You're just in time to watch the show!"

"Show?"

"Yes I think you'll quite enjoy it." He nodded at the other 2, and they detached me from the pole. Michael went to the table and grabbed the whip. I knew what was going to happen.

"No!" Percy yelled. He was trying to break the chains, but they were made from really strong metal.

They pinned me to the floor.

"This is going to be fun." Michael said.

_Yeah, real fun! _I thought.

The first strike came and I flinched. The pain was equal to breaking my foot. I pressed my lips, determined not to scream. That worked up until, 10. Then at 20, I started crying. At 32 I almost blacked out. Finally at 40, they stopped. I was proud of myself. When I screamed it was more of gasps. When I cried it was silent. They unchained Percy and left. I finally blacked out.


	13. My feelings

Chapter 13

Percy

I watched my beautiful, strong, smart, Annabeth, get whipped. And there was nothing I could do. I was crying, yelling, and trying to break the chains, but failed. So I sat there, and cried. After they left, I ran over to her. Her back was bloody, but I could still see where each mark was.

"No. No! How could they do this to you?" George walked in behind me so silently, I didn't hear him. He hit me, and right before I was rendered unconscious, I saw him pick up Annabeth and take her out of the room.


	14. The Reunion

Chapter 14

Percy

When I woke up, in a room, I saw Annabeth. Except, not really. There was a T.V. in there, and it was showing her in another room, Her back was wrapped up, and she was sitting on the floor. She was crying, and calling me.

Michael and Joseph walked in.

"Let's go."

They each took an arm, and walked me down 2 flights of stairs. They opened a door and shoved me in.

"Percy?" Her voice sounded broken.

"Annabeth!"

She came over to me and started crying in my shirt.

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm here. Your okay."

We were in our old bedroom. I walked over to the bed and we laid down. The door opened and, Thalia, Grover, and Nico came in.


	15. Don't Die

**Last chapter! I'm really glad you guys stuck through with this story! Thanks to Blondie Be Happy I now Know how to split a story in chapters! Thanks!**

Chapter 15

Grover

Knocking them out was easy. We just wrung the doorbell and move to the sides. The guy stepped out, and he hit him over the head. He fell to the ground and we moved him to the shed and locked him in (Seriously, who hides a key under the mat anymore?) We did the same until they were all knocked out. We ran inside.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

"Marco!" Nico yelled.

We looked at Nico.

"What?"

We went to every room, until we found them on the second floor. She was sitting on a bed and Percy was standing guarding Annabeth, like we were going to hurt her. When he saw us. His face flooded with relief.

"Finally!" Annabeth stood up next to Percy.

"Oh gods." Thalia ran over to Annabeth "What happened?"

"Tell you later." Her face was pale, and she collapsed in Percy's arms.

"No! Wake up!" Yelled Percy. We ran down the hall. Percy was last with Annabeth in his arms. We ran outside, and mounted the Pegasus. We rode off to camp. Percy was cradling Annabeth in his arms. He was crying.

When we got there Percy ran to Chiron.

"Percy! What happened to her?"

"She's hurt!"

We ran -he galloped- to the infirmary. I placed her on a bed.

"You're not going to die on me! Not after we've come all this way!"

She stirred and new blood soaked her bandages. Two men dragged me out of the infirmary.

"No! Annabeth I love you! Don't die!" I sat on the ground and cried.


End file.
